


Like a Kid In a Toy Store

by 22_Ti, pleaseactsurprisedxx



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Contest Entry, Contests, Even More Toys, F/F, FAO Schwarz, Fluff, More Toys, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Nutcracker, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22_Ti/pseuds/22_Ti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleaseactsurprisedxx/pseuds/pleaseactsurprisedxx
Summary: Chloe wins an overnight stay at FAO Schwarz for her and her household during COVID on NYE. Beca, Aubrey, and Stacie join her for unfettered access to the famous store, catered meals, NYE traditions, and a shopping spree.
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Like a Kid In a Toy Store

“Chloe Beale?”

“Yes?”

“This is Penelope Marks with FAO Schwarz. I’m the chief merchandising officer.” Chloe is thoroughly confused. “You entered a contest with AirBnB last month?”

Chloe always enters contests. She never wins anything, but that doesn’t keep her from trying and staying hopeful. She vaguely remembers one with AirBnB but can’t remember the prizes.

“I’m pleased to inform you that you’ve won the grand prize, an overnight stay for your household in our flagship downtown Manhattan store overlooking the Rockefeller Center Christmas Tree on New Year’s Eve and a $5,000 shopping spree.”

Chloe automatically squeals before she can slap her hand over her mouth. “Oh my gawd, oh my gawd, oh my gawd. Are you serious?”

“Yes ma’am. Congratulations!”

“Thank you, thank you so much. Christmas and New Year’s are my favorite time of year! And with the pandemic and all, this has been quite a difficult year. Santa just came early!”

Ms. Marks explains the rules and emails Chloe some forms to fill out and return. “You’ll need to sign a hard copy of these before you go into the store.” When Chloe has no additional questions, the merchandising officer says, “We will see you in front of the store Saturday at 4:00 pm. There’ll be a small press conference prior, COVID precautions taken, of course. See you then Ms. Beale and again, congratulations.”

When she disconnects, Chloe begins shrieking and running around the small apartment, waving her hands in the air. “FAO Schwarz. FAO Schwarz! We are spending the night in FAO Schwarz!” She is so hysterical that she doesn’t know who to call first. “Calm down, Chloe. Breathe.” She decides to fill out the paperwork Ms. Marks sent and calm down before she called anyone.

Sitting cross-legged on her and Beca’s fold out couch, Chloe opens her laptop and opens her email. The first document contains rules and legal jargon. The main rules are that family members must reside in the same household and provide proof of New York City residency. Obviously, nobody sick or who has been exposed to COVID is eligible. And all family members must agree to participate in promotional activities such as the pre-night press conference.

Before she fills out the form from Ms. Marks, she texts Aubrey who is out grocery shopping with Stacie.

[To Aubrey: Don’t make NYE plans. Please]  
[To Chloe: It’s still a pandemic, Chloe. It’s not like we are going to see the ball drop in Times Square.]  
[To Aubrey: :x]  
[To Chloe: What?]  
[To Aubrey: Just hurry home.]

Next, Chloe opens the writable PDF form she needs to fill out. 

  * Number of family members: 4
  * List Names and relationship: 
    * Chloe Beale: self
    * Beca Mitchell: roommate… Chloe backspaces over her answer and writes girlfriend _Beca will never see this, so a girl can only dream, right?_
    * Aubrey Posen: best friend
    * Stacie Conrad: best friend
  * Length of time in same household quarantine: nine months



_Ugh. This has been going on for nine months._

Chloe finishes filling out the documents and returns them to Ms. Marks. By this time, she’s a bit calmer but anxious for Aubrey and Stacie to get home. Beca is at work for a rare in-studio day, and Chloe knows she won’t be home until that evening.

Once Aubrey and Stacie get all the groceries up to the apartment, Chloe helps to put things away. “So why can’t we make plans for New Year’s Eve? I mean, I have no desire to go to a COVID party.” Aubrey keeps her eyes glued to her best friend, knowing something is up.

“You know how I’m always entering contests?” Stacie rolls her eyes at the rhetorical question. “I finally won something. And I signed you two to join me and Beca for New Year’s Eve.”

“Did you not hear what I said about not wanting to go to a COVID party?” Aubrey is almost angry with the redhead.

“No, no. It’s not that.” Chloe explains that she won an overnight stay inside FAO Schwarz on New Year’s Eve. “And a toy shopping spree to boot.” 

Stacie chuckles. “And how did Beca react to that?”

“Oh, I haven’t told her yet.”

“She’s like a tiny Grinch and a baby Scrooge all rolled into one. She’s going to hate it,” Stacie teases.

* * *

Chloe hip-checks Beca. “Smile, Becs. We are being filmed.”

Beca knows how much the holidays mean to Chloe and how she’d been unbearably giddy to be around since she found out she’d won the contest. The level of Chloe-ness at the apartment had increased ten-fold. By the time Beca found out Chloe won the contest, Chloe already submitted the paperwork with Beca’s name. And Beca is not going to be the reason Chloe doesn’t spend the night at FAO Schwarz. So she nods and smiles and answers the reporter’s questions with as much gusto as she can muster. Luckily Stacie and Aubrey are with them, too, so she doesn’t have to suffer alone.

“There are some cameras in various areas of the store, but none in the obvious private areas. But you may see some of that footage as well.” She let them know that their stay officially starts at 4:30 pm, the store is open until 6:00 and dinner would be catered at 6:30. She fastens bands around their wrist to identify them as the contest winners, giving them full access to the entire store. With that, they are ushered into the three-story toy store.

Chloe excitedly claps her hands. “This is like getting a peek into Santa’s workshop.” Her head is on a swivel as she takes in all the sights. Beca gently grasps her elbow and guides her to follow Ms. Marks to the third floor where temporary living accommodations had been set up - separate sleeping quarters for each couple, a dining area, and a living room overlooking the giant Christmas Tree in Rockefeller Center. The girls drop their bags and bid farewell to their hostess.

Once they are alone, Chloe grabs Beca’s hands and jumps up and down. “I’m so glad the tree is still up. I’ve never gotten to see it in person.” Stacie stands behind Aubrey who is also gazing at the tree appreciatively. 

Something in Beca clicks, whether it be Chloe’s energy or something she remembered seeing. She keeps hold of Chloe’s hand and races down both escalators to the ground floor. Despite their longer legs, Aubrey and Stacie have to rush to keep up. Beca stops and looks around, spotting what she wants to see. The _Big_ floor piano. There is a line but the operator sees their wristbands and motions them to the front of the line. 

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Beca’s voice is giddy as she bounces on the balls of her feet. When it’s her turn, she gingerly tests out the keys before heading right into her rendition of “Chopsticks”, just like the movie, since she couldn’t exactly do “Heart and Soul” on her own. Imagine her surprise when, a few bars in, Chloe joins her on the floor pad playing the song in a different key. A crowd gathers around the piano pad and watches until the two girls fall to the ground, breathing heavily from the exertion. Ms. Marks looks at the cameraman who gives her a thumbs up. They scurry off before Beca and Chloe even realize they’d been followed. 

Chloe pulls Beca to her feet and makes room for the next child to play on the mat. “I didn’t know you could do that,” Beca exclaims once she catches her breath. 

“Two years of piano lessons… and I practiced.”

Beca’s grin spread across her face. “Can we play more after the store closes?” Chloe nods. “Do you want to go see Rockefeller Center?”

Chloe shakes her head. “No! It will be there tomorrow and the day after that. We have unfettered access to FAO Schwarz. Let’s go wander around. Pick out what toys we want since our shopping spree is tomorrow. This place is huge, and we only have five minutes per floor to spend the money.”

* * *

The couples split off into separate directions to explore the massive store. Aubrey and Stacie head up to the second floor while Beca and Chloe wander around the ground floor. Their knuckles shyly brush against each other as they walk. They have been teetering the line for a long while between friends and something more. Since quarantine started, it moved to friends with benefits just to scratch an itch. 

Things changed towards the end of April, the first night Beca stayed the night and cuddled instead of fleeing to her room as soon as they finished. They started to cuddle and do coupley things, as much as quarantine would allow. Now, they are girlfriends? They still haven’t talked a single word about it. Chloe is too scared to bring it up. What if Beca is just with her because there aren't many dating options during a pandemic? 

Beca finally laces their fingers together, and it quiets Chloe’s thoughts. “Oh, Chlo! Babe, look!” 

Beca’s eyes widen as they approach the expansive lego selection. The biggest smile appears on her face and her eyes sprinkle with mirth Chloe had ever seen her show when working with music. Beca darts off down the aisle, effectively dragging Chloe with her. 

“Look! Look!” She says with the same enthusiasm as a small child. Behind a plastic case, was at least a three-foot Lego sculpture of the Disney castle. “This is what I want!” Beca says, eyes gleaming while staring at the display.

“Becs, it’s so big. We have absolutely nowhere to put it.”

“That’s what she said,” Stacie said as Aubrey and she passed by. 

It makes Beca snort, and she gives Stacie a high five. Chloe giggles, and Aubrey gasps in shock. 

“Stacie,” she hissed. Her cheeks are already flushing red. “There are kids present!”

The couple continues to walk away and Beca swears she hears Stacie ask Aubrey, “Wanna try and make a kid tonight?” Aubrey immediately breaks away from Stacie and darts down a random aisle with Stacie laughing and trailing after her. 

* * *

“Look Bec!” This is what I want!” Chloe has pulled a giant, five-foot teddy bear from one of the shelves, propping it in front of her. Her face and red hair barely peeking over the bear. 

“Jesus, Beale, it’s almost as tall as me! And you said the Disney castle was too big to come home. Nu-uh.”

“But, I need something to cuddle with,” Chloe says with her lower lips jutted out. 

“Why? You have me,” Beca says seriously, the crease in her forehead wrinkling. 

Chloe feels her heart flutter. She doesn’t know how to react when Beca says things like that. She places the bear back on the shelf and approaches Beca. She kisses her cheek before running to a different aisle. 

Beca runs after her, and Chloe squeals in delight as she holds up the Poppy troll doll. “I’m totally getting this. It kind of looks like you,” Chloe says in high pitch excitement. 

Beca rolls her eyes in response, before exploring the next aisle. 

* * *

As Aubrey and Stacie start their exploration on the second floor, they somehow end up in the doll section. Aubrey becomes noticeably excited as she stops in front of the Barbie section. “Why can I totally see you playing with these as a child?” Stacie teases, sort of.

“As a child?” Aubrey arches an eyebrow. “I need to show you my collection of Barbies, still in mint condition in their boxes. They have their own room at my parents’ house. I’m saving them for my little girl.” She runs her finger over the Wonder Woman 1984 signature collector edition and sighs. “I love how the company is starting to shift to showcase Barbie as a powerful woman and not just arm candy for Ken.”

“Then you are definitely grabbing this during the spree tomorrow.” Stacie leans into her girlfriend and brushes her nose against her cheek. Unlike Beca and Chloe, they had defined their relationship early on, leaving nothing to question.

“But it’s too expensive,” Aubrey claims after checking the price. “I can’t. I wouldn’t even buy this for my collection.”

“Chloe won a $5,000 shopping spree. A $90 Barbie won’t break the bank. And if you don’t get it, I’ll just buy it for you later.” Stacie let her girlfriend peruse the dolls a bit longer before moving on to the next section.

Eventually, they make it to the other side of the store with some science type toys. Stacie’s eyes first land on a keyboard with a set of circuits. By connecting different wires and electrical components, Stacie can complete different experiments - powering on lights, a speaker, and even a functioning keyboard. “Score! I wish I had cool toys like this growing up. I’m definitely snagging one of these for myself.”

Aubrey sees another science experiment kit that slips Stacie’s eye. She makes a note of where it is and is going to try to surprise Stacie with a second toy.

* * *

Finally, the girls end up on the third floor at the same time. While they discuss what all they wanted the next day, Stacie is keeping a running total in her head. “Ummm guys, I don’t think we are anywhere close to $5,000. More like $1,000 by my calculations.”

“I know!” Chloe chirped. “There’s a women’s shelter by our apartment complex. What if we grab teddy bears, dolls, toy trucks, and various sports balls - anything we see as we run through the floors. We can donate the toys to the shelter for the kids that come there with their moms. I bet FAO Schwarz and AirBnB will get behind that.”

Aubrey, Stacie, and Beca all agreed that while they roamed the store after closing, they’d search for areas of the store that would give them the most bang for their buck. 

* * *

The store has closed to the public and the girls take advantage of being able to run around the store unhindered before their dinner. 

Beca immediately runs back to the piano to mess around. The other three watch and jumps in at intervals, before Aubrey and Stacie run off by themselves. Chloe jumps and they repeat the full song from earlier. They can hear the sound of balls thumping on tile reverberate through the store. 

Beca is out of breath, holding her side. “Told you, you needed to keep doing cardio, Becs.” Chloe teases, pecking her cheek. “We better go look for toys for the kids before they break something and we get thrown out,” Chloe giggles.

“You are right, whew. Okay, I’m fine,” Beca says, finally catching her breath. “Yo, guys, don’t break anything!” Beca yells across the store. 

“Yes, dad,” Stacie responds sarcastically.

They eventually quit playing around and start browsing for things to be able to donate to the shelter. They are looking through various stuffed animals, checking prices, before Beca meanders off bored. She thinks she remembers the music toys being close by. 

A couple of aisles over, she spots the small selection of music inspired toys. She lights up when she spots the mics. _Chloe would love these._

She grabs four of them from the shelves, and walks back to the other three women, still picking through plush animals. “Hey, guys! These are cool,” Beca proclaims from the end cap. She sets three mics down. Selecting one, she flicks the ‘try me’ switch. “Testing, testing!” Her voice radiates through the plastic speaker. And her custom smirk turns to a full smile as she looks over at Chloe, head lifting towards Beca at the sudden noise, with a lopsided grin reserved for only the small brunette.

Beca pauses for a moment, almost dropping the toy. Even after nine months of this, (who is she kidding? after almost eight years of this) she gets flustered from a simple glance from Chloe Beale. Beca gulps before she gets her bearings. 

“I...waaant...you to want me,” Beca belts out, and she does a come hither motion with her fingers towards the redhead. She shoots a wink before dashing down the next aisle. “I...neeed...you to need me!” The other girls pick up a mic and examine it, finding the power buttons.

“Come on, girls. You can’t just hum to Cheap Trick,” Chloe exclaims as she follows after Beca. 

“I’d...looove...you to love me. I'm— begging— you to beg me.” Beca continues skipping down the aisle to twirl around to face the other three in the middle, joining her in the song. 

“I want you to want me. I need you to need me

I'd...looove...you to love me.” The four harmonize perfectly. 

“I'll shine up the old brown shoes,” Beca sings, running up to grab Chloe’s hand, and pulling her into a spin. 

“Put on a brand new shirt,” Chloe sings, letting Beca spin her around. 

“I'll get home early from work,” Aubrey croons, wrapping her arm around Stacie. 

“If you say that you love me,” Stacie belts as she lifts her girlfriend off the ground with one arm.

“Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?” Beca sings exaggeratedly, letting go of Chloe to kneel on one knee and look up at the other woman. 

“Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?” Chloe continues, shimmying her hips. 

“Feeling all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dying,” Aubrey wails, dramatically bending at the waist and throwing her arm over her face.

“Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you crying?” Stacie howls as she pulls Aubrey up and uses her free hand to wipe fake tears from Aubrey’s cheek.

“I want you to want me.” The four continue together, “I need you to neee—-“

They are interrupted by the intercom, “Dinner is served in the dining area.” 

The girls fall into a burst of laughter, setting the mics aside to be sure they purchase the same ones they played with, and walk up to the third story where the living quarters were set up. 

* * *

The girls race up to the third floor like crazy children, still high from their impromptu concert. Beca leads the way and stiff arms anyone trying to get around her. When the quartet of Bellas turns the corner to the dining area, they see the most amazing spread of food. The dining area was set up in front of the glass window in full view of Rockefeller Center and the Christmas Tree. 

A server, appropriately dressed as a nutcracker, asks them to take their seats so he can explain the menu. “This,” he points to four puff pastry covered beef tenderloins, “is Beef Wellington served with a side of baby carrots and asparagus with Hollandaise sauce. And, of course,” he motions to the other end, “this is lobster tails served alongside corn on the cob and roasted fingerling potatoes.” The girls’ eyes about pop out of their heads when they see the spread. The nutcracker pours their wine. “More wine, water, and a variety of soft drinks are on the sideboard. Please enjoy.”

“Wow,” Aubrey exclaims. “They went all out. This is like two full meals.” 

Chloe’s giddiness almost overcomes her as she lifts her wine glass in a toast. “To entering contests!”

“To good friends!”

“To the end of 2020!”

The girls all clink glasses and take sips before passing the platters of food around for their initial servings.

* * *

“Oh my stars, as Emily would say,” Beca speaks through the food she has shoved in her mouth. Struggling to swallow, she finally can speak a bit more politely. “I’ve never had beef like this. It’s fabulous.” Knowing her best friend’s likes and dislikes, Stacie smirks, hiding a snicker. “What?” Beca glares at her.

“Do you know what that is?” Stacie inquires.

“Beef Wellington?” Beca pushes the crust. “Beef? Puff pastry, right?” And mushrooms!”

Stacie glances at Aubrey and grins. She lifts her crust a bit to reveal the “glue” holding the pastry to the beef. “And this?” Beca shrugs. “Liver pate.” 

Beca’s face blanches as she considers what Stacie says. “Liver pate?” she questions shakily. She grabs her napkin and starts frantically wiping at her tongue before gulping an entire glass of water. She turns to Chloe. “You let me eat liver?” All the girls, except Beca, of course, laugh at the tiny brunette. “I knew I should have asked. This food is classier than I ever could imagine being.”

“Just wait until you are famous,” Chloe murmurs as she runs a comforting hand on Beca’s arm. “You’ll be eating pate and all sorts of fancy foods.” She pushes what’s left of her lobster tail onto Beca’s plate. “Here, babe.”

—————

The women push away from the table, all stuffed from their outrageous spread of food. “There’s still a few hours before Ryan Seacrest’s show starts for the New Year.” Chloe checks the schedule FAO Schwarz left for them. “But look at all these movies.” Chloe and Aubrey begin pulling DVDs from the shelf while Stacie and Beca admire the massive television set up for them to watch the virtual ball drop.

“Dude, we need one of these for our place,” Beca blurts out. Stacie put her arms out like she was hugging the screen.

“Definitely! It’s wider than I am tall,” Stacie is excited at the thought of such a large screen.

“Not enough room,” Aubrey calls out. Stacie’s face immediately frowns as she pouts.

“That’s okay, Stace. Chloe told me the same thing about this righteous Lego kit I’m going to get anyway.” Beca waggles her eyebrows conspiratorially. 

“Oooh, let’s watch _Hairspray!_ ” Aubrey exclaims. Stacie and Chloe readily agree. Beca harrumphs (but that would be her reaction to any movie). 

“Don’t be a grouch, Becs,” Chloe says in a teasing tone.

“Okay, babe, well pour me some more wine, and come sit in my lap,” Beca wriggles her eyebrows from where she got situated on the comfy sofa. 

Chloe rolls her eyes, but goes and gets everyone a refill before sitting next to Beca. All four settle on the oversized couch. As “Good Morning Baltimore” rings out through the surround sound. 

Towards the end of the movie, Beca looks towards Chloe, “Ya, know, Chlo, with blonde hair you would look a lot like Amber.”

Chloe scrunches her nose, “I don’t see it!”

Stacie and Aubrey speak at once, “I see it.”

“Oh, hush, all of you. The best part is coming up!” Chloe chides. 

As the character Penny kisses Seaweed, and announces, “Now, I’m a checkerboard, chick!” 

Soon credits roll and Chloe says, “Thanks for humoring me on the movie, Becs.” Chloe snuggles into Beca’s arm which is slung over her shoulder. 

“I’d do anything for you, Chlo.”

“I know. That’s what makes you so great,” Chloe snuggles deeper into Beca. Trying to steady her nerves. 

Just as Chloe is finally about to start the talk she has been dreading, the nutcracker comes back with a serving cart. First, he sets an ice bucket down with bottles of wine and champagne set on ice. “For the rest of your New Years’ celebration.” 

“Also, your new year good luck food!” He says with a wink. He sets a bowl of chilled grapes and a bowl of pomegranate seeds next to the wine. 

All four girls raise an eyebrow. He goes back to his cart and sets out a pork tenderloin, cod, and some sort of noodle dish. “The grapes for luck, pomegranates for fertility, pork for progress, fish for abundance, and noodles for longevity.”

Aubrey makes a face, absolutely affronted at the non-southern version of a new year meal. “Not so happy with the fancy food, now, eh?” Beca jeers. Aubrey jabs her in the ribs. 

“Ouch!” Beca exclaims. 

The waiter smiles, looking odd with his nutcracker makeup. “We were afraid this would happen,” he says politely. “I’ll be right back.” 

Before they have time to question, he rolls another smaller cart in. He opens the lids to show cornbread, black-eyed peas with hog jowl, and cabbage. 

“I think this may be more to everyone’s liking.” 

Four heads nod. “Well, I do hope you all at least taste everything. Eat the grapes at midnight, twelve of them a piece. It’s a tradition in my home country for luck,” he winks. “Plus they are soaked in prosecco.”

“Thank you,” the group says together. 

He pours four glasses of wine, passes them to the girls. “Have a lovely night, ladies,” he says with a bow before disappearing. 

“Cheers,” the girls say in unison, clinking their glasses together. 

“To Chloe!” Aubrey says, lifting her glass again. 

“To Chloe,” Stacie and Beca say together. Beca shooting heart eyes at the redhead. 

“To Me,” Chloe beams. 

The girls settle back in and drink and talk, killing time before the big ball drop. 

Beca pulls Chloe out of her seat and nods her head to the window. Chloe lets Beca guide her to the view. 

“Beale, just look at this view,” Beca says, eyes twinkling, looking out at the massive 77-foot tall Norway spruce sparkling against the New York City lights. “So, much more breathtaking at night, eh?” 

Chloe was too busy staring at the lights reflected in Beca’s navy eyes to actually listen to what the other girl was actually saying, so she nods her head yes. Beca smirks, wraps an arm around Chloe’s waist, and pulls her closer. 

They stare out the window in silence (with the exception of giggles from Aubrey and Stacie across the room.) 

_It’s now or never_ , Chloe thinks to herself before swallowing nervously. “Ummm, I know we haven’t really talked about things, but this _arrangement_ we have has been nice.”

“Nice?” Beca chortles. “That’s one way to put it.” She shakes her head, not quite sure where the redhead is going with this conversation.

Chloe is nervous beyond belief but knows she needs to talk to Beca before the situation drives her insane. “I, errr, was wondering how you felt about making this official. Making us official?”

“What?” Beca finally rips her eyes from the view to look at Chloe, confusion etching on her face.

“Formal? You know, like Aubrey and Stacie?” Chloe motions her head towards the other couple who were giggling like school girls as Aubrey sat on Stacie’s lap.

“Uhhhh, I thought we were already girlfriends?” Beca’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah, ummm. Yeah, we are. I just wanted to make sure,” Chloe hesitantly responds. 

“Wait, did you not think we were?” Beca asks with concern lacing her voice. She slightly pulls away from Chloe, but not all the way. 

Chloe stares at the brunette and pulls her close again. “I—I had hoped, but—-I just.” Chloe just stops and looks down. 

Beca turns to face her. She gently takes her finger and lifts Chloe’s face to look her in the eye, “Just what?” She asks softly.

Chloe takes a deep breath, “We just never talked.” She averts eye contact as she continues, “And I-I didn’t know if this was just a...quarantine thing.” 

Beca laughs and it makes Chloe meet her eyes again, “Sorry, that caught me off guard.” Beca moves her hand to caress the other woman’s face, and continues, “Chlo, I’m sorry we never had the talk. I just didn’t know we had to. You know I suck at this. I thought me practically moving into your room and all the stuff we do together was all that was needed. Plus, I’ve been in love with you for so long, that it could never be just a quarantine thing.” 

Chloe gasps. Of course, after eight years of friendship, they have said I love you thousands of times, but did Beca just say—-

“I’m in love with you, Chloe,” Beca says reverently. 

“I’m in love with you, Beca,” Chloe responds as she leans forward for a kiss. Their lips lock softly and everything stills for a moment for the couple. 

Their moment is interrupted by Aubrey announcing, “It’s New Year’s Rockin’ Eve time, let’s turn on the ball drop.”

Beca leans in for another peck, before lacing their fingers and returning to the couch. 

* * *

“Welcome back to Dick Clark’s Rockin’ New Year’s Eve with me, your host, Ryan Seacrest. We are here at Times Square where things look a little different this year.” The camera pans where the crowd would normally be, and the scene is eerily sparse. “Then again, this year has been different all around. Stay with us as we bring you live music, entertainment, and the traditional Times Square Ball drop. This year’s Rockin’ New Year’s Eve is brought to you by FAO Schwarz and AirBnB.” The studio cuts to a commercial.

“This is Hazel Sanchez from CBS New York. I’m here at FAO Schwarz’s flagship Manhattan store with Chloe Beale, the lucky winner of a contest with the store and AirBnB.” The camera pans out to show all four girls standing with the reporter. Two FAO Schwarz nutcracker ‘soldiers’ who normally man the door of the huge toy store flank the group.

The reporter turns to Chloe with the microphone. “So tell me, Ms. Beale, why are you and your friends here today?”

Chloe’s excitement is palpable as she bounces on the balls of her feet. “We get to spend the night in the toy store. I won a contest with AirBnB and FAO Schwarz, and we all are staying here overnight to watch the Ball Drop. AND we get a shopping spree.”

Hazel briefly interviewed each of the lucky Bellas. “I’m Hazel Sanchez with WLNY, back to the studio. 

“Thank you, Hazel. This looks like a fun group of gals. Take a look at this.” The newscaster paused while they cut to the video clip Ms. Marks and the camera crew had gotten from the Big piano - of Chloe and Beca playing Chopsticks like from the movie _Big_. Beca looks on in out right mortification at what comes over the screen. 

When the camera cuts back to the studio, both newscasters’ smiles are unmistakable. “So much talent in those two. I’m glad Ms. Beale won. I wonder what the rest of the night will bring.”

Chloe let out an ear-piercing shriek. “Beca! That was us! We were on television.” When the commercial first started, the redhead had stood, antsy at their interview. Beca buries her head in her hands. 

“Oh dear, I forgot about the cameras,” she groans. “I bet they caught us singing, too.”

Aubrey arches an eyebrow. “Excuse me? We sounded good.”

“Yeah, we deserve to be in the spotlight, too.” Stacie wraps her arm around Beca’s neck and ruffles her hair with her fist. “You’re going to be famous someday, Becs. Get used to it.”

* * *

Ryan Seacrest’s show was always entertaining, a good buildup to the finale of the ball drop. “Even though we don’t have a live audience this year, doesn’t mean we don’t have live music. Put your hands together, ladies and gentlemen, for our first guest.” He turned and motioned to the direction of a far-away stage.

 _I come home in the morning light  
_ _My mother says, "When you gonna live your life right?"_

Cyndi Lauper struts down the catwalk on her stage. Chloe and Aubrey start clapping and say simultaneously, “Ladies of the 80’s!” Then all four girls sing through with Lauper.

 _Oh, mamma, dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
_ _And girls—they wanna have fun  
_ _Oh, girls just wanna have fun  
_ _…  
_ _That's all they really want  
_ _Some fun  
_ _When the working day is done  
_ _Oh, girls—they wanna have fun  
_ _Oh girls just wanna have fun  
_ _Girls—they wanna  
_ _Wanna have fun  
_ _Girls wanna have fun_

Ryan waved to Cyndi Lauper as she strutted off the stage. “Now that’s a woman who likes to have fun. Speaking of fun, let’s head back to FAO Schwarz to check in on some more girls who like to have fun. The camera cut to the beginning of an AirBnB commercial which showed how the toy store had been set up as a nice two bedroom mock apartment. 

Then came the part that Beca knew was coming and was dreading with all her heart. “I...waaant...you to want me.” Beca blushed as she saw how she looked at Chloe, motioning her with her fingers. She only laughed at herself as she raced down the next aisle. “I...neeed...you to need me!” Tossing all embarrassment aside, all four women were again belting the words to the song again. 

When it was over, the camera cuts back to Ryan who is laughing. “Are we sure that contest wasn’t rigged? I’m sure these ladies are having a blast in that store.”

* * *

Stacie pops the champagne bottle like a professional. “One day if you all are lucky, I’ll show you this trick I learned on Spring Break ‘12 with a champagne bottle and my—-

“Stacie!” Aubrey shrills as her entire body turns into a blush. 

“Dude,” Beca scrunches her nose. 

“Please continue,” Chloe winks. 

“Chloe!” Aubrey and Beca say at the same time. 

Chloe and Stacie laugh, while the other two women continue to make faces. Stacie pours each girl a fresh flute. “It’s almost time, girls!”

The four count down with the TV, “10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..1”

They clink their flutes together, “Happy New Year!”

Chloe immediately presses her lips to Beca’s as soon as they lower their glasses. Aubrey and Stacie kiss and it starts to turn steamy before Beca yells, “Grapes!”

They all shuffle towards the grape bowl, shoving as many grapes as they can into their mouths. 

Beca almost chokes because she starts to laugh when looking at everyone looking like chipmunks; they cut it close but were all able to meet the challenge. They each take at least one bite of all the food provided for a lucky New Year. 

* * *

After a long night of playing, eating, and celebrating the New Year in a toy store, the girls finally succumb to sleep. The beds were plush and comfortable. 

“I feel like I’m sleeping on a marshmallow,” Chloe says sleepily. 

“Mmmm,” Beca responds, already dozing off, but nuzzling closer until Chloe wraps her arms around the smaller girl. 

“Happy New Year, Becs,” Chloe says, placing a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. 

“Happy New Year, babe,” Beca mumbles. 

* * *

“I had so much fun today, Stace.” Aubrey says getting changed for bed. 

Stacie was already underneath the plush bedding. “Wait until you get in this bed. It’s the most comfortable bed I have ever been in.”

Aubrey goes to put on pajamas and Stacie tuts, “I thought we were going to work on making a baby tonight?” Stacie wiggles her eyebrows. 

Aubrey blushes but continues to get in bed with just her panties to find an already naked Stacie.

“You know you can keep making the let’s make a baby joke, and I’m never going to find it funny,” Aubrey pouts. 

“I’m sorry, baby. Come here and let’s start this year off right,” Stacie says in a sultry tone. 

Aubrey slips off her underwear and moves closer to the brunette, “Happy New Year to me!” Stacie says with a smile. 

* * *

The next morning, they are woken up with a full course breakfast. As they are finishing with breakfast, Penelope Marks enters the room. “I hope you ladies enjoyed your stay!”

The women respond at once. 

Penelope claps, “That’s lovely. So, we caught on camera that you are wanting to donate a lot of the toys?”

“Yes, we were wanting to donate them to a women’s shelter,” Chloe speaks up. 

“That’s wonderful. FAO Schwarz is going to donate five grand to the same shelter.”

“That’s awfully generous, thank you.” Murmurs from the three other women echo Chloe's sentiments.

“As soon as you are done eating, get dressed, and let’s start this spree!” Penelope instructs with a smile plastered on her face. 

They finished with breakfast, packed their bags, and got dressed. Before they walk downstairs, Beca drags Chloe back to the window. 

“I don’t want to forget this view,” Beca says in a softer tone than usual for her. She turns to pull Chloe into a passionate kiss. 

Beca pulls back from the kiss reluctantly and pulls Chloe into a hug. “We better get moving,” she mumbles into the woman’s warm neck.

“Yeah, I’m not ready yet either,” Chloe replies. 

Beca pulls away completely, “Where did Stacie and Aubrey go?” Beca asks.

Chloe shrugs her shoulders but giggles. Beca rolls her eyes, “Yo, guys, it’s time to go downstairs!” Beca yells across the room. 

Moments later the couples emerge, quickly fixing hair and clothes. 

Aubrey is blushing and Stacie is smiling like the cat that got the canary. 

“Your shirt isn’t buttoned correctly,” Beca says pointing at Aubrey. This makes the blonde blush deeper as she corrects her clothes.

“A quickie in a toy store? Really guys?”

Aubrey immediately turns to flee as Stacie replies, “You know it!” With a crude hand gesture and a wink. 

They all finally manage to walk downstairs to begin the shopping spree. The girls had hashed out a plan. Beca, being the fastest, had the list of the girl's personal requests. The other three plan to fill the carts with as much stuff as they could for the kids at the shelter. Cameras pan in on the four plus Penelope Marks, “Now, our lucky guests get their shopping spree. They have five minutes per floor and up to five grand to spend. We have also been told they plan to donate the majority of the items collected to kids in need, so FAO Schwarz has decided to match their contribution with an additional five thousand dollar cash donation to the charity of their choice.” 

Cheers ring out from the few spectators watching live. Chloe is beyond ecstatic, before they can process it, the buzzer sounds out, and all four girls dart off in different directions. 

Beca scouring for specific items and the other three shove as much as they could into carts, before repeating the process on all three floors. 

The final buzzer sounds and Beca is the only one out of breath.

“You need to do more cardio, Beca.”

“Shove it, Posen,” she says while grabbing her side. 

“We did it!” Chloe exclaims. “The shelter is going to be so excited.”

“And I can’t wait to put together this bad boy,” Beca pants as she taps her huge Lego box.

* * *

Finally, the cameras stop rolling. Penelope comes back out to the floor. 

“Well, we hope you enjoyed your stay! We have provided transportation for you to the Helping Hands Women’s Shelter to drop off the check and the donated items. We have already talked to the manager, and she will be awaiting you all. Obviously, cameras won’t follow this part because of privacy issues. We have your personal items packed away separately and they will be delivered to the address provided on the entry paperwork. 

“Thank you,” Chloe beams.

“Thank you all! Have a happy New Year, ladies!” 

“Same to you!” 

They all mask up and load in a van with a giant FAO Schwarz logo; the entire back filled up with bags. Shortly, they pull up to a nondescript building. 

A middle aged woman dressed in jeans, a gray sweater, and a matching mask with long silver silver hair pulled into a ponytail, meets them as they step outside. 

“My name is Shirley Mann, and I manage Helping Hands. I got to say, when we received the phone call this morning we were more than a little surprised,” she says kindly. 

Chloe steps forward, appearing shy for the first time in her life as she introduces everyone. 

“Dear, if it wasn’t for Covid I would hug all of your necks. I don’t know how to thank you, but thank you all. The kids are going to have a field day picking out a new toy. We will put the rest up for new children as they come through.”

“No thanks necessary! We wanted to do it,” she said, gesturing to everyone.

“We just wanted to give back,” Stacie pipes up. 

”I can’t even begin to explain how much the money will help,” Shirley continues.

“Well, for that you would have to thank the store.” Chloe says as she hands over the envelope with the check from FAO Schwarz with an award winning smile.

“Well, bless you all. Just bless you.” 

* * *

_One week later:_

“Girls!” Chloe yells through the apartment. 

Beca grumbles, “I just woke up. Why are you being so loud?” She says as she enters the dining room where Chloe is rocking on the balls of her feet in excitement, blue eyes sparkling. Aubrey and Stacie groggily enter a few moments later. 

“Look what we got in the mail!” She says proudly holding up a large card with a big hand drawn teddy bear on the cover, and other toys surrounding: balls, dolls, trucks, all obviously drawn by different people. 

She opens the card and reads the message out loud.

“Thank you Ms. Chloe, Ms. Stacie, Ms. Beca, and Ms. Aubrey. You all really made our year start off good!”

It is written in crayon in blocky handwriting with several first names signed all over. Chloe's lips start to tremble, and Aubrey shakily says, “It’s the best fan mail we have ever gotten!” 

Beca looks up ready to crack a joke about both of them being too emotional. Before she can, she feels a warm tear slide down her own cheek. She looks around to realize they are all four wiping away tears and sniffling. 

Chloe takes the card and sticks it to the fridge, “I think you may be right, Bree.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Story Inspired by [Christmas Treat: Overnight at FAO Schwarz](https://apnews.com/article/new-york-new-york-city-manhattan-coronavirus-pandemic-holidays-a7c84887bbc26e5ac6840218287dec07)  
>  **Holiday Toys**  
>  For All Four: [Bluetooth Microphone](https://faoschwarz.com/collections/musical-toys/products/musical-microphone-bluetooth-vintage)
> 
> Beca's [Lego Disney Castle](https://www.lego.com/en-us/product/the-disney-castle-71040)  
> Chloe's [Huge Teddy Bear](https://faoschwarz.com/collections/teddy-bears/products/24-inch-plush-bear-with-clock-tower-t-shirt)  
> Chloe's [Poppy Doll](https://faoschwarz.com/collections/trolls/products/trolls-world-tour-color-poppin-poppy-1)  
> Aubrey's [Wonder Woman Barbie](https://faoschwarz.com/collections/barbie-signature-dolls/products/wonder-woman-1984-barbie-dolls)  
> Stacie's [Circuitry Set Keyboard](https://faoschwarz.com/collections/stem-experiment-kits/products/circuitry-set-keyboard)  
> Stacie's [Experiment Kit](https://faoschwarz.com/collections/stem-experiment-kits/products/toy-kids-science-ultimate-experiment-kit)  
>  **Toys Beca Snuck In Because She Could**  
> [Tye Dye Boombox](https://faoschwarz.com/collections/musical-toys/products/bluetooth-fm-radio-w-led-speakers-tye-dye-boombox)  
> [Lego Rescue Helicopter](https://faoschwarz.com/collections/lego/products/rescue-helicopter)  
> [Lego Fire Dragon](https://faoschwarz.com/collections/lego/products/fire-dragon)


End file.
